Little Howler's Birthday Bash
An episode of the Wild Kratts spin off series Little Howler and Friends. Plot It's Little Howler's birthday and his friends with the Wild Kratts are planning a surprise party for him. Can they complete the birthday surprise without Little Howler knowing all about it? Little Howler is unaware for the fun to come. Trivia This is another birthday episode. The first was Quillber's Birthday Present, where Aviva has a birthday. Little Howler's birthday is celebrated in this episode. Quotes: Little Howler: Oh, boy. It's my birthday! I wonder what my friends are doing. Little Howler sees Spot Swat making Little Howler's cake with Jimmy Z's help. Spot Swat: This is going to be sweet. Little Howler is going to love this mulberry cake. Jimmy: You said it, Spot Swat. Spot: Hey, JZ? Can you pass me the frosting? Jimmy: No problemo. Little Howler: Cake? Mulberry? I love mulberries. But I bet Spot Swat and Jimmy are not telling me just yet. Little Howler sees Chris and Martin finding presents for him. Chris: Hey, bro. What would Little Howler like for his birthday present? Martin: Give him a new soccer ball, Chris. Chris: Or any kind of ball. Martin, you're a genius. Little Howler: Chris and Martin knew how much I love playing with balls. But they're not telling me either. Aviva and Koki are inventing presents for Little Howler. Little Howler was about to talk to them but stopped short when he hears what they are talking about. Koki: What do you think of this bone umbrella for Little Howler, Aviva? Aviva: I think he'll love it. Koki: He sure will. Aviva: I invented a new toy just for Little Howler, but I won't tell him yet. Little Howler: Yep, that's what I thought. Chris: Is everybody ready for Little Howler's surprise party? All: Yeah. Aviva: Want to see my newest invention that I made for Little Howler? I call this the Throwing Stick Game 2.0 Martin: I get it. Little Howler can play fetch whenever he wants with that thing! Little Howler: what sounds like fun? Chris: Hey, Little Howler is coming. Hide the presents! Aviva: Uh oh. He better not see my newest invention. Jimmy: Hide everything! Little Howler: Uh. Hi, guys. All: Hi, Little Howler! Little Howler: Anything special today? Martin: Uh, nothing. Nothing special at all. Koki: Just a regular day. Spot Swat: We're just playing games that's all. Aviva: And I'm working on my newest invention. What fun. (laughs) Little Howler: Oh, ok then. See you guys later. All: Bye, Little Howler. Koki: That was a close one. Jimmy: He almost saw my mulberry cake. Aviva: Well, if we want to keep Little Howler's birthday party a surprise, we just have to keep trying. Martin: Yeah, Aviva. You're right. Meanwhile, back with Little Howler. Little Howler: Sounds like they forget my birthday. (whimpers) I wish they didn't forget my birthday. Little Howler sees his favorite toy. Little Howler: (sighs) Well, I guess playing with my toy could cheer me up. Scene change Chris: That was close, wasn't it? Koki: Yeah, we almost spill the beans to Little Howler. Martin: All right. Let's get busy with more decorations. Aviva: My Throwing Stick Game 2.0 needs some few adjustments. Can somebody give me a hand? Thornsley: I will, Aviva. I will be happy to lend you a trunk. Fingertip: Me too. Oh, isn't this exciting? aviva: thanks guys, but how are we gonna get little howler to stay away from the tortuga until everything is ready? koki: OH I HAVE A GREAT IDEA! (runs back down stairs and comes back dressed like donita) TADAAA! chris: um how is playing dress up gonna help? jimmy: what i get it now (runs down stairs and comes back dressed like dabio) TADAAA! everyone: OOOOOH. koki (mimics donita): dabio let's go catch some animals and make fancy clothes out of them. jimmy (mimics dabio) yes donita, and maybe we can use a wolf pup as a hat or something. koki (mimics donita) now that is a great idea dabio, let's go. jimmy (mimics dabio) coming donita. koki: will be back soon guys. scene change little howler: i hope my friends haven't forgotten my birthday. (whines) koki (mimics donita): dabio go get that wolf pup so i can make him into a hat. jimmy (mimics dabio) yes donita. little howler: huh!(turns around and sees what looks like donita and dabio) uh oh donita donata and dabio, AAAAAAAAAAHH! (runs away scared) koki (whispers): it worked jimmy little howler thinks we're donita and dabio. jimmy (whispers): yeah, and i hate to scare him, but we gotta do it till everything is ready for Little Howler's surprise party. koki: right come on. Martin: So, Aviva. What are you going to do for Little Howler's birthday? Aviva: (snaps her fingers) I know what I'm going to do for Little Howler's birthday. (runs downstairs and a few minutes later, she appears in a puff of smoke) TADAAA! chris: I should have known. martin: Magic is also your favorite thing, Aviva. Aviva: The Amazing Aviva will perform at Little Howler's party. And she will amaze you. Back with Little Howler. Little Howler: (stops to catch his breath) Still 15 more hours to go on my birthday. They've been busy with something, but they're not telling me. I guess I'll just lie down on the grass now. (sighs) A butterfly flew past Little Howler. Little Howler: Hello, Maxilla Jr. Great day for flying, huh? (laughs) I guess it is. Meanwhile, back at the Tortuga. Aviva: And now, for my first trick, I will make a tiger cub appear out of my hat! Koki: Ooh. Grabsy: This is going to be fun. Aviva: Ok. (waves her wand) Abracadabra! Aviva pulls out a tiger cub. The tiger cub is Camo. aviva: TADAA! martin+chris:CAMO! camo then jumps out of aviva's hands and runs to the kratt bros. Martin: Hey, buddy. Chris: Good to see you again. Spot Swat: Camo, wow! What a surprise. Camo: Just thought I'd drop in. I was inside Aviva's magic hat and nobody knows it. Martin: That's because you're the stealthiest of the wild cats, Camo. Camo: You got that right, Martin. Chris: We knew you're going to pop up. Camo: I always give the element of surprise. Everyone laughs. aviva: yeah and later the amazing aviva will perform dazzling feats of magic. I'm sure to please you. Jimmy: You're the best magician in the Creature World. Koki: And I'll finish icing the cake. Chris: And I'll use this glue secretly to stick some finishing touches on Little Howler's presents. little howler: what was that about the secret glue? chris: AAH! (jumps in aviva's shoulders) oh uh, hi little howler what's up? little howler: nothing it's just that donita and dabio are trying to catch me and make me into a hat. Chris: Actually, it's only. Oh never mind. I'll tell you later. Aviva: And now. I, the Amazing Aviva will saw Little Howler in half! Little Howler: What, me? Aviva: Yes, I'm just practicing my magic tricks. Uh, as usual. Little Howler: Can somebody please tell me what's going on? Aviva: Never mind that. Just step into this box and I'll saw you in half. Little Howler: (sighs) Ok, Aviva. How could I let my favorite magician inventor down? Aviva: (giggles) Now watch carefully. (waves her wand) Abracadabra! Little Howler was sawn in half. Little Howler: (whines) Oh, I can't feel my paws. Martin: It will be over in a minute. Chris: The trick will be over soon. Aviva: Now watch as I put Little Howler back together! Hocus pocus! In a flash, Little Howler was back in one piece, safe and unharmed. aviva: TADA! everyone cheering and clapping little howler: whoa, that was weird. (shakes off) martin: yeah that was great. And i think i saw something outside that you might like little howler. little howler: really? spot swat: yeah it's right outside this door. little howler: oh ok. little howler opens the door and then he got spooked by jimmy dressed as dabio. jimmy (mimics dabio): peekaboo puppy! little howler: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! (runs out the other door and went straight outside) martin (whispers): whew thanks jimmy. jimmy: no problem martin. Little Howler: Now Dabio's going to get me! Help! Jimmy: Aww, I didn't mean to scare Little Howler too. Koki: Poor Little Howler. Aviva: Ok, everyone. Want to see me perform my dove pan trick, but I'm going to make a blue jay appear instead. All: Oooh. Jimmy: This I gotta see. Hipster: I'm hungry. See you guys later. Good luck with your trick! Aviva: Thanks, Hipster. Watch me perform my blue jay pan trick. Aviva makes a blue jay appear. All: Wow! Aviva: Next, I will make a two lion cubs appear out of my hat. All: Ooh. Aviva: Ok. Abracadabra! Two lion cubs, who are El Cutisimo and Martin, pop out of Aviva's magic hat. All: Whoa! Cool. Aviva: Thank you. Now is everybody ready for my greatest trick of all? All: Yeah! Martin: We already know what your trick will be. Aviva: You got it, Martino. (waves her wand) Hocus pocus! In a puff of smoke, Aviva was gone. Koki: She's gone! Aviva's gone! Chris: Where did she go? Back with Little Howler. Little Howler: Why are Donita and Dabio inside the Tortuga? Are they trying to ruin my birthday party? Nope. Not on my watch! (sighs) Well, so much for my birthday today. Back in the Tortuga. Koki: Still no sign of Aviva. Spot Swat: Look, Aviva's hat is moving! All: Where? Martin: I don't see it. Baby Tooth: Aviva sure always have a magic trick up her sleeve. A few minutes later, Aviva reappeared by jumping out from her hat. Aviva: TADA! Spot Swat: Great show, Aviva! Shadow: You never cease to amaze us with your magic tricks! Chris: Like I always say, you're the best magician in the Creature World. Koki: If only Little Howler could see it. Sorry if we scare him away. Chris: Well, just two hours left before the party starts. Aviva: Then let's get Little Howler to the Tortuga. Martin: How are we going to do that? Baby Tooth: I can do it. I can get Little Howler to the Tortuga. All: Yeah, Baby Tooth. Baby Tooth: You can count on this pup! so baby tooth ran outside to find little howler. Baby tooth: LITTLE HOWLER! hey where are you buddy? Little Howler: Over here, Baby Tooth. What's the matter? Baby Tooth: Hurry, quick! Aviva made one of her rabbits vanish. You have to help find them. Little Howler: Will do! Hey, but what about donita and dabio? baby tooth: oh they already defeated them while you weren't looking a while ago. little howler: oh good. Let's get back to the Tortuga. The Wild Kratts need us. Baby Tooth: You got it. Back at the Tortuga, Aviva is still practicing her magic tricks. Aviva: Now I shall perform my magic ring trick. All: All right. Hipster: Ooh, I can't wait. Aviva: Observe as I do my trickiest trick of all. Aviva tries to put her magic rings together, but is unsuccessful the first time. After her second try, she manages to put her magic rings together. All: Wow! Koki: Great trick. A little tricky but that will do. Baby Tooth: Guys, hide! Little Howler is on his way. Martin: Hide, everyone. Don't let Little Howler see us! Aviva: Uh, ok. Now I'm going to make myself disappear! See you, guys. (vanishes) Jimmy: How did she do that? Koki: A magician never tells. Jimmy: I forgot. Just then, Little Howler comes in. Little Howler: Hello? Chris? Martin? Koki? Jimmy? Aviva? Anybody? It sure is dark in here. Chris: Ok, on the count of three, everyone yell surprise. Baby Tooth: Gotcha, Chris. Spot Swat: Copy that. The lights inside the Tortuga are turned on. Little Howler: Well, that's better. Hey, what's with all the presents? Chris: Ok, everyone. One, two, three. All: Surprise! Little Howler: Whoa! (falls over) Is it a party for me? You guys do remember my birthday after all. Thank you. Jimmy: Surprise parties are so much fun, aren't they? Hipster: Yep. Thornsley: It's a blast. Fingertip: The best. Grabsy: And here's your bone, Little Howler. Little Howler: Thanks, Grabsy. Dandelion: It's a party for you, Little Howler. Camo: We've been planning this surprise party all day. Little Howler: But hey. Where's Aviva? She wouldn't miss my birthday party, wouldn't she? (whines) She's my best friend. My best friend will never miss my birthday. Martin: She'll be here. Hey, there's a big box coming down. Little Howler: What box? Chris: Over there. The big box was placed gently on the floor. Little Howler: Is that my birthday present? Jimmy: There's only one way to find out. Little Howler tries to open his birthday present, but the big box automatically opens itself and reveals Aviva. Aviva: TADA! Little Howler: No way! I don't believe it. Aviva, it's you! That's was the best present ever! Koki: You know Aviva, always ready to perform magic tricks on special occasions. Little Howler: I'm so happy. I could howl three times. (howls three times) Aviva: That was just my warm up act for my magic show. Happy birthday, Little Howler. Little Howler: Thank you! Thank you! (barks and licks Aviva's face) Martin: All right, everyone. It's party time. Chris: I'll get the cake. Jimmy: I'll get some pizza. Koki: And I'll set the table. Little Howler: And I want to celebrate my birthday! All: Yay! Little Howler: This is the best and wildest birthday ever. Martin: I couldn't agree more. Little Howler's birthday is on full swing. Martin: And now, for your entertainment, the Amazing Aviva will perform magic tricks for you. All: Yeah! Aviva: Thank you! Now for my first trick, I need a volunteer. All: Oh, pick me! Please pick me!